The present invention relates to the telecommunications arts. The preferred embodiment of the invention finds particular application in conjunction with a holster for a portable (i.e. cellular, wireless, etc.) telephone that couples voice signals between the portable telephone and an extendable/retractable earpiece assembly that is integrated with the holster, and will be described with particular reference thereto.
Holsters for portable telephones are known. A separate earpiece assembly, generally including an ear bud, microphone, and depending cord, is typically plugged into a bayonet-type headphone/microphone jack associated with the portable telephone or holster when using the portable telephone in a xe2x80x9chands-freexe2x80x9d manner. However, when not using the portable telephone, the separate earpiece assembly must either be disconnected from the portable telephone/holster and stored somewhere, or loosely wrapped around or draped over the portable telephone/holster. In either case, it is a nuisance to reconnect the earpiece assembly or unwrap the earpiece assembly when placing or answering a subsequent telephone call.
Accordingly, it is considered desirable to provide a new and improved portable telephone holster and method for coupling voice signals between the telephone and a retractable earpiece assembly that is integrated with the holster, that meets the above-stated needs and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous results.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a holster for a telecommunication device is disclosed. The holster includes a housing adapted to removably support the telecommunication device, and an earpiece assembly including at least one transducer and a cord depending from the at least one transducer. The earpiece assembly is extendable and retractable relative to the housing. The holster further includes an extension/retraction assembly including a spool for taking up at least a portion of the cord when the earpiece assembly is retracted relative to the housing, and at least one coil spring adapted to rotate the spool. The at least one coil spring electrically couples the at least one transducer to the telecommunication device.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a holster for a telecommunication device is disclosed. The holster includes a housing having an internal cavity and a mechanism adapted to removably support the telecommunication device. An earpiece assembly includes at least one transducer and a cord depending from the at least one transducer. The earpiece assembly is extendable and retractable relative to the housing. An extension/retraction assembly of the holster includes a spool positioned within the internal cavity for taking up at least a portion of the cord when the earpiece assembly is retracted relative to the housing. The extension/retraction assembly includes a mechanism for rotating the spool to retract the earpiece assembly relative to the housing.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of a holster for a telecommunication device that includes an integral earpiece assembly that can be extended and retracted relative to the holster.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a holster for a telecommunication device that incorporates an earpiece extension/retraction assembly.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a holder for a telecommunication device including an extension/retraction assembly that couples audio/voice signals between the telecommunication device and a retractable earpiece assembly.
Still further advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.